Lessons in Life
by Hollyowl
Summary: Post GOTF Cedric is dead and Harry realizes that in order to survive he needs to take control of his life. Leaving Dumbles and his friends behind he learns of betrayal, life and love in the process of gaining his freedom to be himself.


Disclaimer: It's all JKR's stuff but my plot.

Lessons in Life

Chapter 1- Realizations

The Hogwarts Express was packed full of excited kids heading home for the summer. Everybody was relaxing and having, all that is except one. Harry Potter, winner of the Tri-Wizard Tournament and soon to be fifth year student, was seated alone in a locked compartment, reviewing his life so far.

Everything, he thought, just about everything bad that has happened in this life could be contributed to Dumbledore. It was Dumbledore who had placed me at the Dursley's and began my miserable life. In my first year, Dumbledore gave me the invisibility cloak, made sure I knew about the Mirror of Erised, and gave me just enough clues to save the stone. In my second year, Dumbledore hired yet another incompetent teacher, placed ideas in his head, and gave him too much free reign at the school. My third year was just as bad because Dumbledore knew everything that happened in the castle which made it probable that he would have known about Pettigrew and Black's innocence. On top of this, he could have stopped the presence of the Dementor's and he even made sure that Remus would teach me the Patronus charm. Then there was his fourth year, probably his worst year yet. If Dumbledore had really wanted to get him out of the tournament, he could have, but instead he said that he couldn't. He then gave me just enough information to make it through the tournament, even though he didn't actually know what was going to happen, but I think he wanted to make me feel responsible for the livelihood of the wizarding world. But I don't, Cedric should have been able to take care of himself, he is after all three years older than me. My life has been a training ground to turn me into the best pawn possible, but that stops now. I control my life.

Getting up, Harry changed into a set of muggle clothes before shrinking his trunk and Hedwig's cage and placing them in his pocket. Turning to Hedwig he said,

"Hedwig, I won't be returning to Privet Drive, I want you to meet me at Gringott's after which we will find a place to stay."

Opening the window, he watched her fly away and the arrival of the train at the station. Once the train had stopped, he climbed out and found his Uncle rather quickly, waiting for him in the muggle side of the train station. They quietly walked to the car, and as soon as they were clear of the station, Harry said,

"Uncle Vernon, I will not be going home with you, and hopefully I will never return. If you would drop me off at a shopping center everything will be fine."

"And why should I do this," he replied.

"Why Uncle, I will give you some gold pieces in payment for you hospitality and silence in this matter. Also if you could provide me with some cash, I will give you extra gold on top of this."

Vernon exploded at this,

"YOU HAVE GOLD. THAN BY GOD YOU ARE GOING TO GIVE ME ALL YOU HAVE AND I WILL GIVE YOU NOTHING. YOU HEAR THAT, BOY."

Taking out his wand, Harry stuck it in his neck. Softly he said,

"Now Uncle, I am not scared to use this on you, frankly I could care less. You will do as I say. Now I want you to pull into this shopping center and park. Good. Now give me your money. All of it. Wow Vernon, I didn't realized you carried 300 pounds on you. This should do nicely. Now here are 12 pieces of gold. And remember, you never knew and you never will. Bye Uncle."

As soon as Harry was out of the car, Vernon sped away as fast as possible. Turning to the shopping place, Harry entered and began to change his appearance. First, he visited an ophthalmologist and order several sets of contacts that he could pick up in a couple hours. He chose a clear, blue, and black set of contacts so that he could change his eye color if he wanted. Next he went to a department store and bought a shirt, jeans, shoes and hat to enhance his look, especially since the clothes fit him perfectly. Next he went to a makeup store where he bought a large supply of cover up to use on his scar. After this, he went to a hair salon, where the woman was able to control his mop by cutting it shorter and styling it in spikes with several of the spikes being dyed in gold and silver. After picking up his contacts, Harry headed to the food court to eat and make a list of what he needed to do.

Visit Gringotts- find out about account

make sure that Dumbles had no access

Buy trunk like Moody's

New Clothes

Books on everything

Potions ingredients

New Wand

Visit Knockturn Alley

Find a place to live

Once he had a complete list, Harry left the mall and headed to Diagon Alley and Gringotts. The taxi ride was short, and after entering the Leaky Cauldron, he got excited. Nobody recognized him! For the first time since entering the wizarding world, nobody fawned over him. It was probably the best day of his life, right now. Walking through the dingy tavern, Harry exited into Diagon Alley, and made his way into Gringotts.

The first person, or creature, he saw in Gringotts was Griphook. Walking towards him, he said,

"Hello Griphook. How are you doing?"

"What! You know who I am?"

"Of course I do, you are after all the first goblin I've ever met. However I would prefer that you call me Harry, my last name would draw attention."

"Of course Mr. P- Harry. It's just that wizards don't usually take the time to recognize one goblin from another. May I ask what you are doing here?"

"I have come to talk about my account. I was wondering if I had a Family Vault and how soon I could take control of it?"

"What you don't know about you vaults and your rights. Now it makes sense why you have never come in to discuss it. Follow me, and I will take you to Ragnok, the manager, and he will take care of you."

Following him, Harry saw much more of the facility than he had ever seen, and too soon they had arrived at Ragnok's office. After entering, Harry sat across the desk from the ancient goblin. Ragnok said,

"I have been told of your problem and we will take care of it now," taking out two box, he placed it in front of Harry, "The smaller box contains the Potter Ring, which emancipates you and gives you the legal rights of an adult as soon as you place it on you finger." Once that was done he continued, "before I talk to you about the second box, I need to discuss some things about you account with you. First have you ever given Headmaster Dumbledore the right to take a large amount of money out of your vault, or transfer monies to other accounts?" At Harry's shake of his head, Ragnok stated, "That means we will be retrieving all that money and putting it back into your account, also we will cut all access to your account except for you. Do you have any questions?"

"Yes, what exactly did he do with the money, and how much?"

"He has transferred a total of three million galleons to the Weasley Vault, two million into a vault for the Order of the Phoenix, one million into his vault, and one million into a vault for a Ms. Hermione Granger," with each new amount, his temper rose until many objects in the office were flying around. After much exertion, he was able to control himself, "However, all this money barely makes a dent in your trust vault let alone your Family Vault, and it shouldn't be that hard to retrieve your money. Now this box here, is from your mother. It is bottomless and contains many objects for your benefit. We will leave you be and come back once you have gone through the contents."

Getting up, both Ragnok and Griphook left the room, leaving Harry to stare at the box in front of him.


End file.
